The present invention relates to a portable handwritten data capture device and a method for using it, and more particularly relates to such a device which is untethered in use, has a self-contained power source and is low in cost, and to a method of inputting handwritten data into a business system by utilizing such a device.
In recent years, hand-held or portable electronic data entry devices have come into widespread use. Such devices facilitate the collection of data from a number of different locations and enable the entry of such collected data into a data processing system for further use. Most such data entry devices are relatively bulky, complex and expensive, and thus leave something to be desired in their ease of use, cost and susceptibility to theft. It would therefore be desirable to provide a portable electronic data entry device which is compact, light in weight, easy to use and inexpensive.